Representational state transfer application programming interfaces (also referred to herein as the “RESTful APIs”) generally correspond to a set of defined methods of communication between computer systems and/or software components over the Internet, and are typically associated with the client-server architectural style. Clients use the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) to send REST requests to the RESTful APIs of servers, using HTTP methods such as GET, POST, PUT, PATCH, and DELETE. Clients can use such HTTP methods in the REST requests to servers for reading data, creating data, updating/replacing data, partially updating/modifying data, and/or deleting data. Such REST requests generally contain all of the information necessary for the servers to service the requests. Such information can be contained in a REST request as part of a uniform resource locator (URL), one or more query-string parameters, the body of the request, and/or one or more headers of the request. For example, a client may send an HTTP GET request identifying a particular resource to a server to obtain data associated with one or more instances of the resource.